Draco Malfoy in a beauty parlor
by U like ma hair g Thx I Bght it
Summary: Want a new haircut? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Constructive Criticism are allowed.


_**Draco Malfoy in a beauty parlour**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Authors note: I hope ya' all enjoy it. Please read my other fan fictions 'THE DARK LORDS' series. I am sorry if I did any mistakes while writing this fic.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a Little kid named Draco Malfoy, who lived in the Malfoy Manor with his parents. He was a very rich and spoiled little kid._

'' _Hey, wait a moment, whom you're calling a little kid? I am 13 for Merlin's and Salazar's beautiful beard's sake'' shouted Draco._

 _He was currently walking through a Muggle alleyway; it's because of his mother. She told him to buy some goods which were only available in Muggle stores. 'Why do I have to buy these things? I am not a houself', thought Draco._

 _He saw the store, he was about to buy it from that store but then suddenly,_

'' _Welcome to Sunday's beauty parlour and spa, Sir'' said a Muggle lady, she grabbed Draco's hand forcefully and was taking him towards the parlour._

 _'' Kyaaa_ , _Wait a minute, you filthy Muggle'' Draco screamed in panic and then insulted that woman._

'' _What did you say, Sir? We only give beauty treatment to ladies and kids and you're a kid so'' That lady babbled._

'' _Hey, I am not a kid, let me go'' Draco snapped. 'Wish I could use magic outside Hogwarts', thought Draco. The lady was so big and strong that he dragged Draco to that ladies parlour only by using one hand._

'' _Hey, we got another customer'' the lady shouted with her high pitched voice. Draco wanted to SCREAM loud but after seeing the inside of the parlour, Draco, was too shocked to say anything. ''Combs, hairstyles, wigs, cream, manicure ughhhhhhhh, it's so like my Mum's dressing room'' Draco scowled, with a disgusted face._

'' _Please let me get out of here'' Draco begged to that lady._

'' _What did you say kid? You want a haircut? Why don't you sit beside that messy haired kid?'' The barmy lady said to Draco and ignored his pleas._

 _Draco looked at the messy haired kid and it was none other than Saint Harry Potter, the boy who would never die._

'' _Potter, what're ya doing here?" Draco asked, with a scorn._

'' _Just like you, I was forced'' Harry replied, while staring at Draco with a frown._

'' _Now, next customer'' shouted the bald guy, who was done doing a haircut with the next customer._

 _He looked at Draco with a malicious glint. Man, I'm doomed; thought Draco._

'' _You messy hair'' said the baldy, pointing at Harry._

 _Potter looked frightened and Draco sighed in relief while doing a 'Phew'._

 _Potter sat on the seat. The man started to pour ice-cream on his face. Then, he put cucumber pieces on his eyes._

'' _For the first time, I'm feeling sympathy for Potter'' said Draco. He couldn't watch this; he closed his eyes._

'' _Done'' the Man announced._

'' _Wow'' Potter sounded very amazed._

'' _Wow?'' Draco thought, has he misheard?. Then, he opened his eyes and saw Potter, he looked really cool. His once messy hair was now a parted curly hairstyle. And, his face too, was looking quite refreshing. He looked gloomy before that makeover but now, he looks quite great._

'' _I want hairstyle like that'' Draco stated._

'' _Thank you so much, now Hermione would be impressed'' said Potter to the bald man. He gave some Muggle money to that man and left the Parlour._

'' _Now it's your turn, Kiddo'' the man stated while patting his belly._

 _Draco sat at the same seat where Potter was sitting and looked at the list of haircuts. Wow there were so cool haircuts better than Potter's hair cut, he thought._

'' _Kiddo, your face was of a heart shape, so you'd look better in bangs bob hairstyle'' the man informed._

 _And then, he cuts his hair into that. ''Wow, I am sure that I am looking great now, this one's better than my old slicky back brushed hairstyle'' Draco grinned and ran his hand through his hair._

'' _Sir, do you want us to apply manicure and pedicure and facial on you?'' the lady inquired._

 _Draco was so amazed that he told the lady to do all of it. Draco looked really hot after this makeover. He looked more like a man now. But because of the costly haircuts and manicures, he couldn't buy any ingredients._

'' _Draco Malfoy, what's with this horrific haircut? where were the Ingredients?'' Narcissa asked Draco with a frown._

'' _Draco, the haircut, it's wickedly nice'' Lucius, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, complimented Draco._

'' _Lucius'' Narcissa warned and tried to look scary like Crayon Shinchan's Mum Misae Nohara._

'' _Got it from the Muggle beauty parlour'' Draco smirked and told his father._

'' _Muggles, they're good at these, take me there someday'' Lucius smirked back while flipping his smooth 'n' silky white blonde hair._

'' _Lucius, Draco'' Narcissa kept calling but who would listen her, both father and son were busy talking about_ _haircuts._

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
